Bree's story!
by the crazy sane person
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! JUST MESSAGE ME! Not so good at summaries. Basically says it all in the title. Goes through the night Bree was changed and her life with the newborns. Like I said...I not good at summaries. Rated T 'coz I paranoid. :P
1. Preface

**A/N- My first fic. Sorry the preface is so short! Honest!**

**:P**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Twilight characters (runs to a corner and cries).**

* * *

**Preface**

He said this was going to be easy. He said he was going to be here. He said he was going to help. He lied. Every one is dead and now it's my turn. It's too late to run. I'm going to die.

* * *

**Again Sorry! First chapter is longer!! Please R/R**

**:P**


	2. Chapter 1 First Impressions

**A/N- Need new title!! Any suggestions?!**

**:P**

**Disclaimer- I DONT OWN ANYTHING NOT EVEN MY HAIR!! (It got chopped off sob)**

* * *

'_Through the jungle softly flits a shadow_

_And a sigh-_

_He is Fear, O little Hunter, he is Fear!'_

Rudyard Kipling, _The Song of the Little Hunter._

'_Now I am become Death the destroyer_

_of worlds.'_

J. Robert Oppenheimer, quoting the _Bhagavad_

_Gita._

* * *

**Chapter One**

**First Impressions**

Looking at myself in the mirror I wondered how I'd let myself get dragged into this again. I was wearing a short, almost belt like green skirt, black tights and a black strappy top. Not my first choice of date outfits but as I was still allowed to wear my favorite black boots and black studded belt I decided to let Holly, my most eccentric house mate, off. I don't know why she goes to all this trouble for me. I never like the guys she sets me up with enough to agree on a second date and no matter how she dresses me I still look about fifteen. Yup, that's me, the eighteen year old who looks fifteen and has a name that sounds like a type of French cheese. Nice. Sighing I tucked one side of my short, almost black hair behind my ear and went down stairs to meet Holly and Justine.

Justine had only been living with us for about a month but we were already good friends and I was glad she had gotten dragged into this too. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one that Holly had a problem with being single.

"About time!" Exclaimed Holly as I walked into the living room, "We're meeting the guys in, like, ten minutes Bree! Hurry up!"

"But I thought you said it was good to be 'fashionably late'." I complained.

"There's fashionably late and then there's down right rude and if we don't move _now_ we're going to slip into the down right rude side, your dates are going to get bored of waiting and go home and we're going to end up standing around looking like total idiots!"

"O.K, O.K. We're moving. Keep calm." Said Justine. I felt kind of sorry for her. She wasn't as used to Holly as I was and she looked rather scared, not that I blamed her. Holly could be scary. _Very_ scary.

We managed to make it to the club without another Holly episode. In fact she was back to her usual bubbly self jabbering on about the guys she'd set us up with.

"So Justine, yours is Brad and he's super hot, I mean drop dead _gorgeous_ hot. Bree you get Peter. He's a bit geeky but I think you'll like him."

"O.K why do I get the geek while Justine gets the drop dead gorgeous hot guy?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Its because I'm special and Holly loves me more." Answered Justine in her kiddy voice.

"That's not true!" I shouted using my own imitation of her kiddy voice. "She's known me longer which means she loves _ME _more!"

"O.K children, stop fighting. I love you both." Holly butted in, "And Bree? I really do think you'll like Peter. He's not _that_ geeky."

"Hhmm… O.K I'll let you off." I said, still using my kiddy voice

"Good girl."

"How do you actually manage to get all these guys to come on dates with us?" Asked Justine.

"Stefan." Holly answered as if this answered every thing, which in this case it did. Stefan was Holly's boyfriend of almost a year and he would do anything for her, including convincing his friends to come on dates with his girlfriend's friends. At this moment one off our favorite songs came on the radio so we all started singing along in really loud, really out of key voices.

When we got to the club the guys were waiting outside for us. It wasn't hard to tell who was Peter and who was Brad. When Holly had said he was hot she wasn't exaggerating. With his blond hair and dark eyes he looked like a movie star. Exactly Justine's type. Peter was his opposite. He had long dark hair and even darker eyes. Fine yes he was a _bit_ geeky but it made him look kind of sweet. And he looked so shy! If first impressions were right, Holly had chosen well this time.

After all the introductions were made we made our way into the club and Peter surprised me by not letting me pay for myself to get in. He then went on to buy me a drink while me and the girls went to find a table.

"Well what do you think?" Holly asked us.

"Well Brads a bit… well you know…" Justine answered in an unsure voice. I had my suspicions she was playing with Holly just a bit.

"A bit what!?" Holly replied in a panicked voice.

"Well… I don't know… you know?" O.K definately playing.

Holly seemed to be about to explode when Justine burst out laughing.

"He's fine. No… he's more than fine. He's perfect!"

"Don't do that to me!" Holly moaned putting on a wounded expression. That tipped me over the edge. I didn't stop laughing until Holly turned on me.

"Well what do you think of Peter?"

This sobered me up instantly. I was not good at speaking my thoughts. Hell at times I had difficulty even _thinking_ my thoughts.

"Come on…" Whined Holly.

"Yeah! Come on!"

"Tell! Tell! Tell!" They started chanting.

Thankfully I was saved from having to answer by the guys return with our drinks. When peter handed me mine with a surprisingly impish grin I couldn't help blushing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Holly and Justine exchange a knowing glace. Now I was in for it.

After a while I went to sit down leaving the others to dance but Peter followed me.

"You should go dance." I encouraged, "Enjoy your self."

"I'm fine sitting." He answered.

"Look it's not fair you got dragged into this in the first place. You shouldn't make your self miserable by coming to sit with me."

"I said I didn't mind. And what exactly have I been… dragged into?" He added grinning.

Me and my big mouth! I should get a zip sewn permanently shut across my mouth so I can avoid saying things that might just come back and bite me!

"Well cutting a long story short, Holly has this weird idea that no girl should be single. No girl generally meaning _me_."

For some reason this made Peter laugh.

"Why are you laughing!?" I demanded, "Is she on an impossible quest like I keep telling her?"

At this he stopped laughing and put on a really serious expression.

"Not at all." He answered, "Quite the opposite. I just thought it highly unlikely that you would need help finding someone."

Of course this made me blush. I decided to close the subject before it got to embarrassing.

"Honestly you should go dance."

"Only if you come with." He countered.

"I really did mean it when I said you shouldn't make your self miserable."

"And I said I didn't mind being here." He said pulling me up and leading toward the dance floor. "Not now anyway."

He said this last part so quietly I wasn't sure if id misheard but if I'd heard correctly then first impressions were perfect.

**A/N- I know its not that good yet but it gets better!**

**Do you want me to continue or just... not? R/R!!**

**:P**


	3. Chapter 2 Alleys and Eyes

**A/N- Thank you to all the people who reveiwed!!**

**Does anyone have any TITLE ideas? Mine is rubbish!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Alleys and Eyes**

After a few hours of dancing I started to get tired and ignoring Holly's protests I said my goodbyes and made my way out of the club. Just as I reached the exit I felt a hand on my shoulder. Startled I turned to see who had grabbed me and came face to face with Peter.

"Oh… Sorry." He apologized, "I didn't mean to make you jump."

"That's O.K." I replied as I turned to walk out of the club. "Uumm… Where are you going?" I asked as Peter followed me.

"I am going to give you a ride home."

"I live two blocks away. I can walk that in fifteen minutes."

"Yes… But its dark and it would be very rude of me to make you walk." He said and then he grinned."Not only that but I don't think your friend Holly would let me live if I went back in there without getting you home. I think her exact words were… 'Go! Get out of here! Offer to drive her home or something. I don't care what you do but don't let her leave without you!'"

By this time we were standing next to what I assumed was his car considering he was unlocking it.

"O.K." I answered laughing."I wouldn't want to leave you to the wrath of Holly."

Peter laughed and opened the passenger door for me. When I was in he went round to his side got in and started the car… Well tried… And tried… And tried… Then he gave up.

"Uumm… Looks like I wont be giving you a ride home. Sorry."

"That's fine." I said getting out of the car."It's not that far to walk."

"How about I walk you home then?" Peter replied getting out of the car. "Which way?"

"Are you sure? I mean its not…that…" My voice trailed off as I looked at Peters face. "Uumm…That way?" It sounded like a question.

"Right. See that wasn't hard was it?" Peter answered grinning.

"Left actually." I said grinning back. "And… no."

"Let's go then." Peter said taking my hand and walking in the direction I'd pointed. "Ssoo… Why exactly does Holly think you need help finding someone?"

O my god! Please say he did NOT just ask that!

"Uumm…I don't really want to answer that." I answered in a ridiculously shaky voice.

"Come on. It can't be that bad." He laughed.

"No. But I still don't want to answer." My voice was still shaky! What's wrong with me?

"If you don't tell me I'll just assume it's a lot worse than it is." He said in a mockingly serious tone.

"What does it matter anyway?" Only a little shakily now.

"It doesn't matter."

"Then why ask!" I shrieked. I preferred the shaky voice.

"I'm curious." He replied.

"It's not that interesting." I said turning down the alley that would lead to my street. Peter stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't think we should be walking down there." He answered.

"Uumm…why? I live literally just through the other side."

"But it's dark and there have been a lot of disappearances around here lately."

"Come on." I whined. Why was I whining?! "I walk through here nearly every day."

"Exactly. Every _day_."

"Look, you don't have to come but I'm going." I said as I started down the alley. After a few seconds I heard Peter follow.

"I told Holly I would get you home and I think it's a bit too soon to be going back. She might hurt me." He chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

After that we walked through the alley in silence. I was glad Peter was with me. I'd never liked this alley and Peter's footsteps were comforting. Suddenly his footsteps stopped. I turned to see what was wrong but peter was gone.

"Peter?" I called. "Peter, where are you!"

I was just about to start walking down the way we had come when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Peter!" I yelled. "Let me go."

But as I turned I saw it wasn't Peter who had me. I gasped as I looked at the beautiful boy. My awe turned to fear as I looked into his red eyes. My fear turned to terror as he lowered his mouth to my neck. As his teeth sliced my skin I screamed, first through my fear and then through pain. Where he had bitten it felt as though it were on fire. Just before I passed out I was sure I heard Peter call my name.

Then black.

* * *

**Oohh...Cliffy!**

**Sorry this chapters so short! Will try to make them longer!**

**Please Reveiw!**

**:P**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note-**

**Sorry but I wont be able to get a chapter up this week. My Nan got rushed into hospital so I'm stuck between hospital visits, homework, college and babysitting.**

**Next chapter will definitely be up next Wednesday and I my be able to put chapter four up next week too but don't get your hopes up.**

**Sorry again.**

**Really.**

**:P**


	5. Chapter 3 Rebirth

**A/N- I know i said this chapter would be longer but with every thing going on in my life at the moment i havent had time. sorry.**

**I feel really rude for saying this but im not going to post another chapter until i get at least 10 reveiws.**

**:P**

**Disclaimer- If i owned Twilight or any of the characters my storys would probably be alot better, but as i dont own either of those things your going to have to put up with this.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Rebirth**

Pain.

That's all there is. Like fire searing through my body. Is that why he brought me here- that beautiful boy? To hurt me? I scream these questions. I scream for them to stop but they don't. It just goes on and on. How long have I been here? _Why_am I here? The pain is almost paralyzing but I can't stop writhing. I have to make it stop. Make it _STOP_!

Between my moments of screaming I'm sure I hear other screams. _Peter's_ screams. Or are they just delusions caused by my pain? Why are they doing this? _Who's_ doing this? Even my moments of blackness are fueled by pain.

Please. Just make it stop.

Why is the pain in my chest getting worse? Did I scream too much? Is this just another part of the torture they want me to go through? Please stop. It burns so much. It feels like my heart is on fire.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

At first I don't realize the pain lessening in my fingers and toes. Had they finished hurting me now? Was it over? The pain in my throat started to change as well but getting worse rather than better. A new type of burning. Like I was…thirsty?

My heart starts to beat faster as the pain in my hands leaves. No. Not leaves. Moves. It moves towards my heart making it burn more. How is that possible? It gets worse as the pain leaves my elbows and knees.

Suddenly my heart beats faster than it ever has before. Like helicopter blades. The last of the pain gathered in my chest.

The pain and my sprinting heart where both fighting a losing battle against each other. The fire constricted, concentrating inside my heart with a final surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly just once more.

Then silence.

For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend. Then a single question screamed in my head.

Am I dead?

To test this I tried to open my eyes. And succeeded…

Only to look into the red eyes of the beautiful boy from the alley.

**

* * *

Remember... 10 reveiws before you get another chapter... **

**There is also a new poll on my profile. please take a look.**

**:P**


	6. Chapter 4 Mixed Emotions

**A/N- I am so sorry for taking nearly8 weeks to update but hey... life gets in the way. And i know i said chapters would be longer but this is only an infill.**

**If your lucky you might get another chapter tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer- As much as i may wish it none of Stephenie's characters belong to me (sob)**

**:P**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Mixed Emotions**

**(?POV)**

As I looked into her panic stricken eyes I almost felt remorse for changing her. She looked so young. Even as I thought this she suddenly changed. Instead of young and scared she was taken over by a crazed rage. A feeling I remembered well as she lunged for my throat. I dodged her but before I could stop her she lunged again. I managed to dodge her for the second time. As she passed me I turned so I was behind her and jumped onto her exposed back ignoring her enraged roar. She threw me off, sending me sprawling in a corner. She turned to attack me again but as he looked at me something I her eyes changed. In a split second everything changed again. The anger changed back to fear but this was a different fear. She was no longer afraid of me but of herself. She seemed about to say something but at the last minute she turned and ran. I waited a few seconds then jumped up and ran after her.

* * *

**A/N- Again sorry for shortness.**

**Did you work out whose POV it was? Let me know your gueses.**

**OME my authors notes are ending up longer than my chapters. LOL.**

**Remember... Reveiws makes Happy and Happy makes Chapters and Chapters makes Reveiws and Reveiws makes Happy and Happy makes Chapters and Chapters makes Reveiws... you get the idea.**

**:P**

* * *


	7. Chapter 5 Something Wrong

**A/N- Finaly chapter 5. I know it has taken forever, Ive just had loads to deal with at the moment. Sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

(BPOV)

I just ran. I had to get away from there. What was going on? What had I done? _How _had I done it? I didn't know. I just ran. He was following me but I just had to get away. And some-how this was happening a lot faster than it should. Scenery was rushing by so fast I couldn't make out where I was. I was only running but I was travelling much faster than I ever had. I didn't know how but maybe I didn't know any-thing anymore.

Suddenly I crossed an amazing scent. It made the thirst I felt before flare up again, causing my throat to burn. Some-thing in me forced me to find the source off the thirst causing smell. I turned from my non-directional path and followed the scent, running faster. As I came closer the smell increased, causing me to growl in anticipation. I pushed myself harder, all my attention on the scent which was three separate scents. I don't know how I noticed this. I thought I was past noticing any-thing.

In the fast approaching distance I could make out some sort of car. I slowed, the car suddenly being in front of me. I flew past, skidded to a stop and turned. Sounds from the car drifted to my ears. Laughter and some sort of music. The smell was maddening. I snarled and lunged, letting my instincts take over.

I ignored the gasps as I came into view. I ignored the screams as I ripped the door off the car. I ignored the voice in my head telling me that some thing weird was happening to me. Something wrong. I inhaled the sweet, maddening scent. I attacked.

(RPOV)

I watched from a distance as she approached the car. I watched as she tore the door off. I watched as she killed the humans in the car. I smelled the blood. I ignored my thirst. I watched.

* * *

**A/N- I know its short but im trying to make them longer. Honest!**

**IMPORTANT- Read the crazy sane persons mate's story for she is my fwend! POWER TO THE CRAZY! (it really is a great story!)**

**:P**


End file.
